The First Time I Find My Flame
by Berufura
Summary: Giotto wanted to make an unusual gang named Vongola. He also wanted to fight all the bad guys out there, but how? Read and Review.


**The First Time I Found My Flame**

Well, uh, I just came out with this idea. Think it will be interesting for me to write and for you to read. One-shot. Enjoy.

**Desclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

That day, a certain blonde man hung up to a mall with his red haired friend. They are best friend I could tell. One of them was very hungry and asked his red haired friend named G to eat in a seafood restaurant.

"G, I'm very hungry. I feel like I want to eat some seafood. What do you think?" Ask Giotto, the blonde.

"That seafood restaurant smells good from here," G pointed to a certain seafood restaurant.

"Yosh, it settled then, we're going to eat there!"

"Fine," G showed no emotions.

When they got to the restaurant, one of the staff said the restaurant is currently full-loaded. So the staff just asked them to sit and wait, while he gave them the menu.

"G, what will you order?" Giotto asked G.

"Well, I want some grilled fish and calamari."

"Great choices, G! Then I'll order oyster sauced clam and tempura!"

Finally, they got their seat. Their food came fast too. And when it comes to Giotto's order...

"Speaking of clam, do you know what clam means in Italian? I think it sounds cool." Giotto sparklingly stated.

"Vongola?"

"Yeah!" Giotto got amused.

"Um, I see."

"What do you think if we make an irregular gang named Vongola? It sounds cool, isn't it? We'll be the only gangster that would help a granny bring her groceries!"

"Help what?"

"And two members aren't enough! We'll find another member around the world!"

G stared at Giotto, "Your imaginative brain sure is working out, Giotto."

"We'll be a cool yet tender mafia who uses flame to fight crimes!"

G spouted his drink out, and laughed like crazy. "Bwahahaha! Gio, you, bwahahahah!"

"Is there any funny thing comes out from my mouth?" Giotto innocently asked.

"Look, you're already a highschoolers now. We even attended the same school. There's none of our teachers teach us how to be a hero like Power Rangers." G couldn't stop his laugh.

Giotto pouted, and smiled, and finally giggled together with G. "Oh, well, it's letting go of my stress after all, so I think it's okay to think about it sometimes."

In their way to go home, Giotto found a fire extinguisher near man's toilet in that mall. Giotto read it carefully and an idea suddenly came into his head.

* * *

Giotto arrived at his house, but his house smelled weird.

"Ah, where did I put the odor neutralizer.." He asked to himself. "There it is!"

When Giotto sprayed the odor neutralizer all over that room, he accidentally read the _flammable_ part on the container. "Caution. Avoid contact with eyes, food, and food utensils. EXTREMELY FLAMMABLE. Contents under pressure. Do not puncture or incinerate the container. Exposure to temperature above 50 degrees Celcius may cause bursting. Keep away from fire, sparks, and heated surfaces. Do not spray directly onto operating electrical appliances." He read it loudly.

Giotto directly went to a shop that sells fire extinguisher, like one that placed near to the man's toilet. And with his good luck, he got it. He bought 5 of it.

"Keep away from fire, eh?" Giotto placed the container in his big courtyard, and set a fire on it. He prepared the fire extinguishers right in front of him.

(Don't try this at home or wherever you are, kids. I warn you.)

BOOM! The container exploded. With the fire coming out, Giotto tried to feel the warmth and tried to concentrate. He did some weird movement.

"Haaaaiyyah!" Nothing happened. He blinked his eyes twice. Oh he _did_ think he would bend the fire. But nothing happened. He extinguished the fire immediately. It was a chaos.

"G was right. It's impossible to fight the crime with flame. My idea is way too childish." Giotto given up, "But, I'll try just once more!"

Giotto went to his friend's house who is a magician. He thought he can learn about fire from him.

"Nufufu.. So it was all about bending flame? I don't know if you can do this or not but..." Daemon the magician lit the candle. "Now, hold this tissue."

Giotto held the tissue. "What next?"

"Put the tissue on a fire, then try to hold the flame on your hands."

Giotto did everything as Daemon said.

"Oh no! The flame 's vanishing! Have you tried it before Daemon? I want to see you do it first."

"Oh, sorry. But no, I haven't." Daemon slightly apologized.

"Man, it takes forever for me to bend flame!"

Giotto went home. Now he has given up for real.

"I'm hungry," said Giotto as he walked to the kitchen and turn on the stove. He closed his eyes, and barely said to himself inwardly, "_I really want to make peace in this world. Mak__e__ an irregular gang with G which called Vongola. We will be the cool yet tender mafia who would help many people out there._" Suddenly a flame comes out from his hands.

"W-whoa! A flame?" He couldn't believe it. He thought it was a dream. But.. That was a dream comes true. "So... I will call it...the flame of determination." He closed his eyes again to feel the warmth, and smiled. "_I'm going to make it for sure, Vongola..._"

**The End**

* * *

**I can't believe I made this fanfic in a day, haha.. Is it too short? Please review :)**


End file.
